


【琛南】永生 02

by xuxucity



Category: r1se, 创造营
Genre: M/M, 琛南 - Freeform, 琛南旧事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxucity/pseuds/xuxucity





	【琛南】永生 02

屋子里飘扬着低沉悠扬的音乐，姚琛在厨房煮着面条，周震南乖乖的坐在餐桌边，看着厨房里姚琛的背影，这氤氲的烟火气升腾起一朵绚丽的花在姚琛的心里悄悄绽放。  
小孩哧溜的吃着面条，面条又很烫，他迫不及待的样子，让姚琛觉得他又好笑又可爱。  
“吹一下。”姚琛拿过他的碗，将面条挑起来，鼓起腮帮子呼呼吹了几大口。  
“快点，快点。”  
“好了。你怎么这么饿？”  
“好久没有吃琛哥煮的东西了嘛。”  
“你什么时候吃过啊？今天你第一次来啊。”  
周震南突然愣住不说话了。他的表情又露出一丝丝痛苦。  
“怎么了？手臂又开始疼了吗？”姚琛担心的问。  
“没有。”小孩垂下睫毛，默默的吃面不再说话。  
“你手臂上是什么？能告诉我吗？现在伤口好了吗？”  
姚琛鼓起勇气问。他不能再放任周震南隐瞒他的伤痕了。  
“不是受伤了，呃……没事”  
“你给我看一眼，我看一眼，没事了，我才放心。”姚琛说。  
“你确定你要看？你别吓到了哦。”周震南说  
“我说过，我会保护你的。不管谁欺负你。”小孩被他这句话又弄得眼睛红了。  
他挽起袖子，把常年隐藏在长袖里面没有见过阳光的手臂露在他的面前。  
姚琛看到手臂上的纹路不再像上一次那么鲜红的触目惊心，而是呈现一种淡淡的粉红色，整个纹路密密麻麻组在一起像一颗树枝。他轻轻的抚摸着它，光滑的皮肤表面没有想象中凸起的疤痕，在他触摸的一瞬间，颜色好像又变红了一点。  
姚琛有点吃惊的抬头看着周震南：“这是什么？”  
“我也不知道是什么。我生下来就有了。可能是胎记吧。”  
“为什么那天看起来很像……在流血？”  
“因为……你以为我是小偷，所以它很心痛。”  
姚琛被这神奇的说法惊呆了，“它真的会变吗？”  
“恩，有时他会变得鲜红，很烫，很痛。有时，它会像现在这样，安安静静。”  
“现在还痛吗？”  
“现在不痛，很好。”  
姚琛一把抱过小孩，紧紧的搂在怀里。  
虽然这件事情听起来很神奇，但他相信因为这个印记，小孩一定受了很多苦。  
他恨不得把世界上的所有温柔都摆在他面前，希望他不用再忍受任何疼痛。  
姚琛的一只手搂着周震南的腰，一只手抚摸着他柔软的头发，慢慢的从头发抚摸到光滑的脖子，到粉嫩的脸颊，小孩的脸颊实在太可怜了，他忍不住低下头，亲吻上他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，然后吻到的小孩的嘴唇。  
世界上怎么会有这么柔软的嘴唇，像刚刚盛开的花瓣娇艳多汁，姚琛用舌头舔一舔便能尝到他嘴唇浸出的汁液，香甜的气息扰乱了他的思绪，他内心的小野兽逐渐被唤醒，他从一开始的轻吻，到越来越大力的吸吮，舌头不知什么时候探进了那个香气扑鼻的洞里，探索洞中湿湿滑滑带着滚烫的香甜。  
“嗯嗯”周震南被这突如其来的舌吻弄得软了身体，因为不会换气，小脸憋得通红，身子像软软的肉球拱在姚琛的身下。  
“张开嘴换气，南南”姚琛咬着南南厚实的下嘴唇，让他的两瓣嘴唇轻微的分开，小孩终于换到气了，胸脯随着呼吸抖动。  
但没有了姚琛舌头包裹的安全感，小孩的舌头不安分的探出头，想要被包裹的更紧，姚琛带动他，让他把舌头伸进自己的口腔，用自己温热的舌头给予他舌尖上的温暖。  
姚琛的一只手握着小孩的手臂，探进他的袖子里的神秘领地，轻轻的抚摸着这从未露面的神秘之地，周震南发出了更大的嗯嗯的声音。  
“难受吗？”  
“烫。”  
“哪里烫？”  
“这里，还有这里……”小孩指着自己手臂已经变得绯红的印记，又不好意思的指了指自己滚烫的下面，裤子已经被撑起了一把小小的伞。  
“南南，你相信我吗？”  
“嗯，嗯……”小孩浑身发软的依偎在他怀里。  
“你知道接下来要做什么吗？”姚琛依然不死心的问，他要再三确认小孩已经做好心理准备了。  
可是怀里被吻得意乱情迷的人已经无法理智的回答他，只一个劲的嗯嗯。  
姚琛抱起他，温柔的把他放在柔软的床上。姚琛的眼神突然变得狂野起来，他用野性的目光盯着身下弱小的猎物说：“我来了。”  
他没有直接进入小孩的身体，而是先褪去小孩的裤子，小小的双腿之间通红的肉棒已经羞耻的流出了不少湿滑的液体。  
他握上这份滚烫的礼物，轻轻地帮他用手抚慰着躁动不安的小家伙，另一只手在他身上游走，嘴唇随着手的游走而不断落在小孩的身上。  
小孩的皮肤雪白就像一个瓷娃娃，皮肤捏起来像棉花糖一样软，手感舒适得让姚琛欲罢不能，他慢慢游走到了他胸前两颗粉色的蓓蕾上，轻轻一碰周震南便敏感的发出呻吟。他不敢太用力，轻轻的揉捏，两点粉红便在他手下变得鲜艳起来。

周震南哪里受得了这样的双重刺激，他身体颤抖不已，嘴里从轻轻的嗯嗯声，慢慢变成啊啊的尖叫，他不敢叫的太大声，又紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇。

“南南，叫出来。”在姚琛的鼓励下，周震南释放了隐忍在心里的欲望，他跟随着姚琛的律动扭动着自己的身体，伴随着口中的靡靡之音。  
这呻吟声太诱人了，姚琛已经快失去理智。在周震南看不见的地方是他下身的一团呼之欲出的火球，姚琛克制着自己的欲望，他要先满足周震南。

姚琛一边抚摸一边用嘴亲吻他的一团火热的肉棒，又伸出舌头舔着湿滑的津液，最后姚琛用温暖的口腔包裹住全部，周震南再也受不了了，他在啊啊两声尖叫后在姚琛的嘴里释放了最后的天性，汹涌的液体喷洒四溅。  
姚琛看着身下的人颤抖着，身体还沉浸在刚才的快感中，通红的小脸因为害羞而死死的埋在床上不敢看姚琛。  
“该我了，可能会有点痛。”姚琛解开皮带，脱掉裤子，一根巨大滚烫的肉棒暴露在空气中，散发着他凶猛的杀气。周震南害羞的瞟了一眼眼前的壮观，惊呼：“琛哥，好大。”  
“还会更大，你准备好了吗？”  
“准备什么？”小孩天真的问。  
姚琛用手指沾取了刚才小孩湿滑的津液，抹在小孩羞涩的洞口，小孩的私密地带从没经历过这样的触碰，光是洞口在的刺激就让他颤动不已，姚琛又将一点点津液抹在自己雄伟的前端。  
“下一次我会准备套子。今天只能这样了，我进来了哦。”姚琛提起他的肿胀缓缓插入神秘诱人的洞穴。

“啊……好痛……不……我不要了……痛……”周震南被巨大的异物插入神经紧绷，身体也绷得紧紧的。  
姚琛停下了进攻的步伐，“南南，别怕。放松。”  
他吻上他的嘴唇，这个亲吻让周震南慢慢忘记了异物的异样感，身体逐渐的放松，姚琛趁机插入的更深，并缓缓的律动起来。  
他一边律动一边亲吻着小孩的嘴唇，再亲吻下巴，最后停留在他乖巧的喉头吸吮着，手也不断游走在小孩的身体上，这种亲吻和抚摸让小孩渐渐的放松下来，洞穴里湿滑的液体也让抽查变得很更顺滑，他开始享受着被插入的快感，跟随着姚琛的律动扭动着腰臀。  
小孩一扭动姚琛便受不了，他的眼睛像着了火一样。  
“南南，你好性感了。”  
一种紧实温暖的包裹感让姚琛变成了一头失去理智的野兽，他大力的快速抽插起来，猛烈的冲击力引得身下的人不停的叫唤。姚琛也分不清楚周震南的叫声是因为痛还是因为性爱的快感，他顾不得他的感受了，他不想停下来，不想放慢速度，只想一股劲的向前冲刺，冲刺！在无数次的大力冲刺后，两人同时到达了顶峰。  
他的津液和周震南的津液混合在一起，黏在彼此的身体上，就像房间的暧昧不清的气氛。  
他躺在周震南身边，在耳边轻轻说：“对不起，弄痛你了。”  
旁边的人呜呜的回应他，然后便没了没动静，周震南似乎累的睡着了。  
他仔细的清理了两人的身体，拉上被子盖好，然后他搂着周震南把头埋在他的后颈处，意犹未尽的亲吻了几下，“晚安，南南。”

姚琛搂着他很快便睡着了，他又做了那个梦，在弥漫的雾气中，他环顾四周，看不清一点方向。远处有一个声音在呼唤他：琛哥！琛哥！  
这次他听清楚了，仿佛是南南的声音！  
“南南，你在哪里？”  
“琛哥……快来……”  
姚琛随着声音的方向跑去，尽头深处他看到一个一身素白衣衫的小孩，对他招着手说：琛哥，快来……  
他看不清楚他的模样，却觉得非常的熟悉，有点像南南。  
突然他听到身边有人大声的喊着：琛哥！琛哥！他醒了。  
旁边的周震南满头是汗，嘴里大喊着琛哥，别走！  
姚琛知道小孩是做噩梦了，他温柔的抱着 他：“南南，别怕，我在呢。我在这。”  
周震南从噩梦中醒过来，他呆呆的看着旁边的姚琛，似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
姚琛说：“做噩梦了？南南，我在。”  
南南突然哇的一声又哭出来了。  
“琛哥，不要再离开我了。我找你找的好辛苦……”  
“不会的。我这辈子都不会和你分开。”  
“还有下辈子，下下辈子，下下下辈子……”  
姚琛只觉得小孩又在说胡话了，他哄着他说：“好。我答应你。”


End file.
